Amantes Amentes
by Kruk w cukrze
Summary: Pełne wątpliwości i niedopowiedzeń życie Remusa Lupina. Zaczynając naukę w Hogwarcie, Remus nie ma pojęcia, ile niesamowitych przygód go czeka. A co ważniejsze, jak potoczy się jego znajomość z tajemniczym buntownikiem - Syriuszem Blackiem. (RemusXSyriusz) Można znaleźć mnie na stronie wbrew-grawitacji na serwisie blogspot.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Problemy płci pięknej.**

Na pewno szybko się zaaklimatyzujesz, kochanie – mama była bliska płaczu, mimo tro-skliwego uśmiechu. Jeszcze raz ją przytuliłem i ucałowałem w policzek.  
Ojciec poklepał mnie po ramieniu.  
– Bądź dzielny i pisz często, bo twoja matka nie da mi spokoju – uśmiechnął się szczerze.  
Przytaknąłem i wskoczyłem do wagonu. Obejrzałem się za siebie i pomachałem do nich po raz ostatni w tym roku.  
Pierwszy dzień szkoły, kiedy wydaje ci się, że wszyscy gapią się na ciebie, wy-śmiewając porozciągany sweter. Wciąż ta nagła samodzielność mnie nieco przerażała. A przecież to nic takiego. Szkoła, książki i prace domowe  
– przepadam za tym. Zresztą obiecałem sobie, że w szkole znajdę kolegów, nie będę chował głowy w piasek i wreszcie „zaaklimatyzuję się w społeczeństwie", jak to zwykła mawiać mama.  
Jednak wkrótce byłem zmuszony przeanalizować problem pełnego już pociągu. Liczyłem na to, że będzie dla mnie wolny jakiś przedział, ale w każdym ktoś już siedział. Niepewnie odgarnąłem włosy za ucho, zagryzając wargę. No, Remus, rusz się, przecież nikt cię tu nie zje.  
Westchnąłem ciężko i otworzyłem jeden z przedziałów, w którym siedziało trzech chłopców. Na mój widok jeden z nich poprawił okulary.  
Był trochę wyższy ode mnie, chociaż wzrostu mogły mu dodawać ułożone w nie-ładzie włosy, opadające po części na bystre oczy. Mimo deszczowej pogody, miał na sobie fioletowy top z powyciąganymi ramiączkami i soczyście cytrynową podkoszulkę. Poobcierane dżinsy podwinął niechlujnie, tak by każdy mógł zobaczyć kolorowe skarpe-ty. W uchu miał kilka kolczyków, które zostały połączone łańcuszkiem.  
Drugi – mały i pucołowaty, wlepił we mnie wielkie ślepia. Za sprawą jego blond loków wyglądał jak kupidynek. Miał na sobie kremowy płaszcz, z którego zwisał wy-płowiały szalik w paski. Siedział najbliżej okularnika.  
Po drugiej stronie na siedzeniach rozłożył się białowłosy chłopak. Jego twarz nie była już tak dziecięca, jak pozostałych. Kocie oczy przeszyły mnie na wylot, ale chwilę później jego usta przyozdobił uśmiech. Długie włosy opadały na ciemną tapicerkę, prze-lewając się przez jego ramiona. Nosił granatową, niedopiętą koszulę i czarne spodnie.  
Zrozumiałem, że przypatruję się im od dłuższego czasu i krew dopłynęła mi do twarzy. Lekko spuściłem głowę.  
– Wszędzie taki tłok. Mógłbym…? – instynktownie spojrzałem na chłopaka, który wydał mi się najstarszy. Wskazał dłonią miejsce obok siebie, uśmiechając się.  
– Nie krępuj się, mały. Nowy, co? – spytał, gdy już usiadłem.  
– Aż tak to widać? – zaśmiałem się niepewnie. Uśmiechnął się tylko z nutką po-błażania oczach.  
– Jestem William, z Gryffindoru. To już mój trzeci rok – podał mi rękę, którą uści-snąłem. – James i Peter są nowi, jak ty – wskazał dłonią na chłopaków naprzeciw mnie.  
Twarz okularnika zmieniła się diametralnie, gdy nagle wyszczerzył zęby i przysiadł obok mnie.  
– A ty? Masz jakieś imię? – splótł ręce na piersi.  
Przez chwilę poczułem się osaczony. Nie przywyknąłem do bycia w centrum uwa-gi. Jednak szybko zmusiłem się do odpowiedzi, by nie uznali mnie za dziwaka.  
– Remus, Remus Lupin – ukradkiem zacisnąłem dłonie na siedzeniu i uśmiechną-łem jak najbardziej naturalnie. Chyba nie zauważyli, że się denerwuję.  
– Miło, kompletujemy nasz pokój. Chcesz się przyłączyć? – spojrzał na mnie spo-nad swoich okularów z dzikim błyskiem w oczach. Czy on zawsze patrzy na ludzi, jak na najnowszą miotłę, którą zamierza zwinąć? W myślach skarciłem się za to. Byli dla mnie mili, a ja ich tak źle oceniałem.  
– Tak, pewnie– przekrzywiłem lekko głowę, oddając mu już śmielszy uśmiech.  
– Świetnie – odezwał się za mną białowłosy. – Skąd jesteś, Remus? Ja przyjecha-łem tu z Edynburgu.  
– To daleko… Ja mieszkam niedaleko dworca, kilka przecznic – wzruszyłem ra-mionami.  
– Dziwne, że wcześniej się nie spotkaliśmy. Też jestem z okolic – James skrzyżo-wał nogi na siedzeniu i chwycił swoje kostki.  
– Niedawno się przeprowadziłem – spuściłem lekko głowę. Nie chciałem nawet myśleć o przyczynie tej nagłej eksmisji. Nienawidziłem siebie za sprowadzanie proble-mów na głowy rodziców.  
Rozmawialiśmy o Quidditchu, kartach czarodziei, udało mi się nawet dowiedzieć czegoś nowego o nauczycielach i domach, mimo że wertowałem wszystkie książki o tej szkole. Will miał swoje osobliwe zdanie o wszystkim, ale według mnie Hogwart był wspaniały. Tak bardzo chciałem być w Griffindorze. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, reszta była pewna, że się tam dostanie. James nie dopuszczał do siebie innej myśli.  
Jak na złość, moja choroba lokomocyjna dała mi się we znaki. Głowa rozbolała mnie niemiłosiernie, a brzuch zaczął wyprawiać dzikie wywijasy.  
– Coś taki blady? – William pochylił się nade mną, marszcząc brwi. Zdobyłem się na uśmiech.  
– To nic takiego. Źle znoszę podróże, zaraz minie – odetchnąłem głębiej i podnio-słem się. – Zaraz wrócę – powoli opuściłem przedział, zmierzając w stronę wskazanej przez Willa łazienki.  
Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zaraz obok naszych miejsc, w korytarzu, stał długowłosy chłopak.  
Był wysoki, a jego ciemne kosmyki powiewały lekko na wietrze wpadającym przez uchylone okno. W odzianych w rękawiczki motocyklowe dłoniach trzymał papie-rosa, przytykając go do ust. Biały top opinał jego tors, okryty skórzaną kurtką. Dwa kol-czyki w uchu i łańcuch przyczepiony do ciemnych dżinsów nadawały mu łobuzerski wygląd.  
Zadrżałem, gdy wypuścił dym z ust.  
Przecież za palenie można wylecieć ze szkoły! Co on sobie myśli?! Zmarszczyłem brwi i zacisnąłem wargi, kiedy jego wzrok powoli skierował się w moją stronę. Stałem, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Czarne oczy przeszywały mnie na wskroś.  
– Co się gapisz, mała? – nie mówił tego ze złością ani złośliwie. Spytał raczej dość obojętnie. Zacisnąłem pięści i przeszedłem obok niego, czując jego spojrzenie na plecach.  
Mała?! Czy on, do cholery jasnej, płci nie rozróżnia?!  
Wpadłem do łazienki i wpatrzyłem się w swoje odbicie w lustrze, zaciskając wargi. Dopiero, gdy złość opadła zorientowałem się, że mdłości zupełnie minęły. Dotknąłem dłonią swojego czoła, za którym mózg ciągle jeszcze wariował, przyprawiając o ból. Przepłukałem twarz wodą i wróciłem na korytarz.  
Wychodząc, spojrzałem naburmuszony na wysoką postać nadal sterczącą przy ok-nie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jego plecak stoi pod ścianą. Czyżby nie znalazł dla siebie przedziału?  
Wzruszając ramionami, znowu przeszedłem obok niego, odprowadzany czujnym spojrzeniem jego nieziemskich oczu.  
N-I-E-Z-I-E-M-S-K-I-C-H.  
NIEZIEMSKICH?! Aż się zapowietrzyłem, zatrzymując się krok przed nim. Mo-że i racja, może i miał ładne oczy.  
– A ty? Czemu się tak gapisz? – zacisnąłem zęby i odwróciłem do niego twarz, ze-źlony z powodu własnych myśli. Podniósł brew, unosząc jeden kącik swoich ust w fi-glarny sposób.  
– Coś taka czerwona, królewno?  
Zadrżałem. Wiedziony jakimś dzikim instynktem, odwróciłem się w jego stronę.  
– Jestem chłopcem – wydąłem wargi i splotłem ręce na piersi.  
Uniósł brwi, lustrując mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu i z powrotem. Poczułem, jak czerwienię się, skrępowany. Czy tak mi się przyglądał, kiedy odchodziłem w stronę łazienki?  
Uśmiechnął się, prychając z rozbawieniem. Wyrzucił peta przez okno i zrobił krok w moją stronę, pochylając się jak nad dzieckiem.  
– Wybacz, to chyba przez te włosy – uniósł dłoń, jakby chciał ich dotknąć, jednak szybko się odsunąłem.  
– Palenie jest zakazane w Hogwarcie, chyba powinieneś to wiedzieć – spuściłem lekko głowę, przyglądając się mu spode łba.  
Wyprostował się, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie i unosząc lekko głowę. Popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem.  
– Jesteś prefektem? Nie wydaje mi się, więc zmykaj, dziecino – machnął na mnie dłonią.  
Znowu zawrzałem. Niesamowite, jak jedna osoba może wyprowadzić mnie z rów-nowagi. A przecież nie zdarzało mi się to często. No, nie licząc przemian, gdy z wiado-mych powodów nad sobą nie panuję. Odkręciłem się na pięcie, ale widok przesłoniła mi flanelowa koszula. William opierał się nonszalancko o framugę, wpatrzony w ciemnoo-kiego. Położył dłoń na moim ramieniu i delikatnie wepchnął mnie do przedziału, zamy-kając za nami drzwi.  
James zaczął cicho rechotać, zasłaniając usta dłonią.  
– Rzeczywiście wyglądasz jak dziewczyna, Remi – wybuchnął śmiechem,  
w czym zawtórował mu Peter.  
Spłonąłem rumieńcem, odwracając głowę.  
– Nieprawda – naburmuszyłem się.  
Silna dłoń Willa spoczęła na moich włosach i zaczęła je delikatnie tarmosić.  
– Tak, tak, te włosy – uśmiechnął się, pochylając nade mną. – Jesteś jak laleczka – pchnął mnie lekko na siedzenia, a gdy usiadłem, paląc się ze wstydu, założył ręce na piersi.  
– Nie mogłeś trafić lepiej, Remi – puścił mi oczko.  
Pozostała dwójka zamilkła.  
– To był on? – James poprawił okulary. Białowłosy pokiwał twierdząco głową.  
– Syriusz Black. Powinien chodzić już do trzeciej klasy, ale dopiero zaczyna szko-łę – przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem. Zdziwiony uniosłem brwi, ale nim zdążyłem zapy-tać, James kontynuował historię.  
– Uciekł z domu, nie mogli go wytropić przez trzy lata. Błąkał się po świecie, był w Transylwanii, Egipcie, nawet w Tokyo – zniżył głos. – Jest czarodziejem czystej krwi, ale nie układa mu się z rodziną. Podobno sam stwierdził, że nie nadaje się do Slytherinu, mimo iż przynależenie jego rodu do tego domu było tradycją.  
Peter zapiszczał, drżąc z przejęcia. Wyjrzałem zza czerwonej zasłony, spoglądając na chłopaka. Rozumiem, czemu stoi tam sam.  
Syriusz Black – jak ta gwiazda.  
Gwiazda nazwana na jego cześć.

* * *

Opowiadanie umieszczane jest na wbrew-grawitacji w serwisie blogspot. Zapraszam serdecznie. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Wodny problem i Ceremonia Przydziału.**

Pociąg zajechał na stację, gdy zapadł już zmrok. Wkrótce na peronie zaczął gromadzić się tłum, szamocząc w ciemnościach i sprawiając wrażenie ogromnego mrowiska. Księżyc lśnił niewyraźnie, obejmowany przez spragnione blasku chmury.  
Będzie padać.  
Podczas gdy mnie powoli opanowywała panika, reszta śmiała się, skłonna do przy-jęcia nowych wrażeń. Westchnąłem ciężko, prowadzony przez Williama osłaniającego mnie przed tłumem. Rozmawiał z Jamesem, ciągle śmiejąc się beztrosko. Mówili trochę o mnie, uważając pomyłkę Blacka za świetny żart. Nie pomagali mi się rozluźnić.  
Po wyjściu z wagonu opanował mnie mrok.  
– No, bywaj, mały. Trzymaj się Pottera, a może zniechęci to trochę twojego zalot-nika – Will poklepał mnie po ramieniu i ruszył ku swoim kolegom, wykrzykując ich imiona. Westchnąłem.  
James zawisł na moich plecach.  
– No śliczny, idziemy – popchnął mnie lekko, ku grupce zagubionych pierwszo-rocznych. Wreszcie trochę się rozluźniłem, wiedząc, że nie tylko ja mam takiego pietra. Najwyraźniej od razu trafiłem na ludzi nieprzejmujących się zmianą szkoły.  
– Pirszoroczni, pirszoroczni tutaj! – gruby głos rozdarł gwar. W powietrzu nieda-leko mnie zawisł lampion, po chwili oświetlając ogromną, włochatą twarz. Wielka łapa machała bez ustanku, zagarniając młodych uczniów we właściwym kierunku.  
– Woooooow… – James chuchnął mi w ucho, zachwycając się olbrzymem. Drgną-łem chowając szyję w kołnierzyku. Nie podzielałem jego zapału. Mężczyzna wyglądał dziko i niebezpiecznie. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty iść za nim. Mimo tego chłopcy popchnęli mnie we wskazanym kierunku.  
– To on, to on?!  
– Och popatrz, jaki uroczy!  
Zwróciłem twarz w stronę szeptów podekscytowanych dziewcząt. Całe czerwone na twarzy spoglądały w stronę gładkiej tafli jeziora. Gwiazdy odbijały się w niej, za-chwycając się swoim pięknem. Księżyc co jakiś czas wychylał się zza chmur, rzucając srebrną łunę na wodę.  
Mimo uroku tej sceny zadrżałem. Nienawidziłem go, nienawidziłem tego piekiel-nego okręgu, który z czasem przybierał w moich oczach krwawy odcień. Był przytłacza-jący, zbyt śmiały i bezwstydny. I wbrew mugolskim metaforom nic nie dorównuje brzy-docie nocy.  
Ale chwila, nie mogły mówić z takim zapałem o księżycu. Rozejrzałem się wzdłuż brzegu, dopiero teraz zauważając drewniane łódki. Jeśli myślałem, że luna tak popsuła mój humor – myliłem się. Większą irytację wzbudzał natomiast wyjątkowo wysoki osobnik, rozłożony nonszalancko na drewnianej desce, patrzący z obojętnością w niebo. Zakipiałem, niemalże czując, jak para wylatuje z moich uszu. Dlaczego niby miałby być taki „śliczny i uroczy", do cholery jasnej?!  
– Remi, chodź tu wreszcie! – z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie James, machający dłonią. Obaj z Peterem byli już usadzeni w jednej z łódek. Szybko oderwałem się myślami od Blacka i wgramoliłem się do niej niepewnie. Poczułem, jak lekko zanurza się w wodzie pod moim ciężarem. Gwałtownie uczepiłem się ramion okularnika, który odchylił się do tyłu, prawie rozkładając się na środku drewnianej podłogi. Przełknąłem ślinę, przepra-szając go i kuląc się obok Petera.  
Cholerny Black, cholerna woda, cholerna łódka, cholerne…  
Jej! Chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni, gdy zacisnąłem dłonie na rękawie Petti-grewa. Łódka się poruszyła, no jak matkę kocham, sama sunęła, oddalając się od brzegu coraz bardziej i bardziej. A wokoło tylko jezioro i bezkresna czerń wody, jak kosmos. Serce zabiło mi mocniej, ale puściłem chłopaka, uczepiając się ławy. Wstrzymałem po-wietrze i zamknąłem oczy, unosząc głowę jak najwyżej. Byłem przygotowany na rato-wanie się oddechem. Gorzej jeśli trafiłbym na jakiegoś mieszkańca głębin. Wielka pasz-cza, w której chwilę później bym zniknął.  
Poczułem ciepłą rękę na ramieniu, a chwilę później lekki uśmiech na ustach Jamesa dodał mi otuchy. Spuściłem wzrok ze wstydu. Jesteś dziwny, Remus, beznadziejny, doprawdy. Chwyciłem tą bladą dłoń, ściskając ją mocniej niż mogłem sobie pozwolić. Nie protestował, wsuwając tylko nasze ręce w kieszeń mojej szaty. Odetchnąłem głębiej, gdy przysunął się do mnie.  
– Jeśli wpadniesz, osobiście cię wyciągnę, mały – puścił mi oczko, znad okularów.

Dłoń Jamesa puściłem dopiero, gdy dotknąłem kamiennych schodów. Tu byłem przekonany, że brzeg nie okaże się bagnem wciągającym mnie pod powierzchnię. Chło-pak uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie i spojrzał na zamek, podekscytowany. Na mnie ten widok też wywarł wrażenie, ale to wszystko wydało mi się dziwnie prymitywne i takie jakieś lekko kiczowate. Zamek, czarodzieje… Ciekawe, czy mają jakąś księżniczkę w zanadrzu. Zresztą, czy to ważne? I tak rzuci się na szyję Blackowi.  
Od zamkowych ścian odbijały się kroki i rozmowy pierwszorocznych. Zapewne reszta uczniów już czekała przy stołach. Mama kiedyś opowiadała mi o ceremonii przy-działu. Tylko na co miałem zwrócić uwagę, gdy wejdę do Wielkiej Sali? Chwila, chwi-la…  
Przed nami stanęła młoda kobieta o surowej twarzy. Zaciskała dłonie na materiale swojej długiej sukni, na jej włosach tkwił wysoki, czarny kapelusz. Przedstawiła się jako profesor McGonagall i w skrócie opisała ceremonię. Dopiero teraz nerwy ścisnęły mi żołądek. Zerknąłem kątem oka na Jamesa, ale zamiast strachu w oczach zobaczyłem jego dziki uśmiech, zasłonięty częściowo przez dłonie, z przejęcia przyciśnięte do brody. Westchnąłem ciężko, czekając na nauczycielkę, która zniknęła za wrotami.  
Wkrótce wróciła, jak dla mnie zbyt szybko. Zmierzyła nas wzrokiem, powodując bezwzględną ciszę, i bez trudu otworzyła potężne drzwi. Przywitał nas gwar rozmów, a naszym oczom ukazały się długie stoły. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Nie śmiałem nawet zerknąć na któregoś ze starszaków, a tym bardziej na stół nauczycieli.  
– Odwagi, Remi – poczułem lekkie szarpnięcie Willa, siedzącego wśród kolegów. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, ale cała krew odpłynęła mi od twarzy, co zapewne nie czyniło mojego grymasu przekonującym.  
Kolejne metry.  
– Spójrz – James szturchnął mnie ramieniem i wskazał ręką w górę. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach, gdyż nade mną rozciągało się pochmurne, nocne niebo. To właśnie o sufit chodziło mojej mamie. Zawsze mówiła, że robi wrażenie i wielokrotnie mi go opi-sywała, ale nigdy nie byłem w stanie wyobrazić go sobie takim, jakim był w rzeczywi-stości. Spadające gwiazdy niemal prosiły, by pomyśleć życzenie. Chmury szybko tuliły do snu swoją miękkością.  
James szarpnął mnie w tył, zmuszając do przystanięcia. Odetchnąłem głębiej, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Jeszcze brakowało mi teraz roztrzaskania się na plecach ucznia przede mną. Spojrzałem na katedrę, a konkretnie na jej środek, gdzie ustawiony był nieduży i z pewnością mało wygodny stołek. Na nim miała swoje miejsce stara, wy-blakła tiara – Tiara Przydziału. Niekontrolowanie zachłysnąłem się powietrzem. Spuści-łem wzrok, rozmyślając tylko o tym, gdzie trafię.  
Po kolei każde nazwisko. Adams, Anderson, Balogh. Zacisnąłem powieki. Huf-flepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin… Zadrżałem z przejęcia, wbijając paznokcie w swoje kłykcie.  
– Black, Syriusz.  
Głucha cisza. Otworzyłem gwałtownie oczy, unosząc głowę. Wysoka postać po-woli wkroczyła na podwyższenie i usiadła niechlujnie na stołku, wyrażając wszem i wo-bec swoje znudzenie. Nawet nie założył szaty! Pani profesor wyraźnie nie pochwalała tego typu zachowania, ale dostrzegając uspokajający gest dyrektora, bez awantur wsu-nęła na głowę Blacka czapkę.  
Ktoś zakaszlał, ale natychmiast został uciszony przez sąsiadów. Napięcie sprawia-ło, że nie mogłem oddychać, chyba jak każdy w tej sali.  
– Ha! Kolejny Black! Czy myśmy nie powinni spotkać się trochę wcześniej? – sta-ra tiara przemówiła donośnym głosem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się figlarnie, a gdzieś z tyłu dobiegło mnie westchnięcie.  
– Miałem jeszcze coś do załatwienia – wzruszył ramionami.  
– To zrozumiałe… Dobrze wiem, gdzie powinieneś trafić.  
Wszyscy pochylili się w kierunku katedry. Każdy wstrzymał oddech.  
– GRYFFINDOR!  
Głucha cisza. Jak na mugolskich filmach. Brakowało jedynie świerszcza grającego jedną, drażliwą nutę. Pani profesor ściągnęła z głowy Blacka tiarę, a on wstał z błyskiem w oku. Jak na komendę przy stole Gryffindoru rozbrzmiały oklaski i krzyki. Cała aura napięcia opadła, wszystko wróciło niemal do normy. Odprowadziłem chłopaka wzro-kiem, gdy usiadł na miejscu zwolnionym przez Gryfonów. Gryffindor… Czemu akurat Griffindor?!  
Wokół niego opustoszało. Uniosłem brwi, patrząc na jego plecy. Znowu siedział sam, mimo tego odwrócił się, spoglądając na dalszy przebieg ceremonii. Nie widziałem na jego twarzy przejęcia, jedynie politowanie, a może nawet… satysfakcję? Cieszył się? No tak, obiecał sprzeciwić się rodzinie, ale dlaczego? Ten chłopak był cholernie dziwny.  
– Lupin, Remus.  
Podskoczyłem, słysząc swoje nazwisko. Spojrzałem na profesor McGonagall, nie-przytomny. Poczułem dreszcz przebiegający mi po plecach. Zerknąłem na Jamesa, który krążył oczami ode mnie do stołka. Nie chciałem tam iść. Ale wyszedłem. Spaliłbym się ze wstydu, gdyby nauczycielka musiała wołać mnie drugi raz. Sztywno wkroczyłem na podest, modląc się, by się nie potknąć. Dotarłem do stołka. Usiadłem na nim z ulgą. Szumiało mi w uszach, a świat przed oczyma wydawał się dziwnie nierzeczywisty.  
– No kto by pomyślał… Dumbledore znowu mnie zaskoczył – zesztywniałem, za-ciskając dłonie na stołku.  
– Och, nie denerwuj się tak, wilczku. Nikt niczego nie słyszy. Jestem pod wraże-niem, że w tak młodym wieku umiesz sobie z tym poradzić.  
Zacisnąłem wargi, spoglądając na Petera i Jamesa.  
– Musisz jeszcze wielu rzeczy się nauczyć, zdobyć się na wielką odwagę. A ja ci w tym pomogę…  
Wstrzymałem oddech, wpatrując się uparcie przed siebie. Wiedziałem, gdzie chciałem być. Ona też wiedziała.  
– GRYFFINDOR! – do rzeczywistości przywróciły mnie wrzaski od strony czer-wonego stołu. Odetchnąłem głęboko, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Z trudem po-wstrzymałem się przed radosnymi podskokami, gdy kierowałem się w stronę Williama. Na odchodne zerknąłem w stronę chłopaków. Oko Jamesa zabłysnęło, a on sam jak zwykle oślepił mnie swoim uśmiechem.  
Zająłem miejsce obok Williama, który od razu mi pogratulował, targając moje wło-sy.  
– To Charles, Klaus i Nely – przedstawił swoich kolegów, nadal nie puszczając moich włosów. Gdy emocje opadły, znów zerknąłem w stronę tłumu pierwszorocznych, ale tym razem na drodze stanęły mi ciemne oczy. Łobuzerski uśmiech zakwitł na ustach Blacka. Ani trochę mi się to nie podobało. Wydawał się czymś zachwycony, a ja w du-chu modliłem się, by tylko mi się tak zdawało. Na moje nieszczęście wiedział dużo wię-cej niż ja.

* * *

Opowiadanie umieszczam na stronie wbrew-grawitacji w serwisie blogspot. Zapraszam serdecznie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Wszechobecny.**

Uczta trwała już od jakiegoś czasu. Siedziałem między Jamesem a Williamem, wcinając pączka ze znużeniem. Byłem zmęczony, a ciepło sali powoli kołysało mnie do snu. Dzi-siejszy dzień wykończył mnie zupełnie i marzyłem jedynie o położeniu się do łóżka. Tymczasem wokół mnie panował harmider. Nikt najwyraźniej nie podzielał mojego zda-nia.  
William nieprzerwanie błądził dłonią w mojej czuprynie, łapczywie, ale i spokojnie, troskliwie. Lubię, gdy ktoś bawi się moimi włosami, dlatego są takie zadbane. Może naprawdę upodobniają mnie do dziewczyny? Nie obchodziłoby mnie to, gdyby Black nagle się do mnie nie przyczepił. Irytuje mnie od początku naszej znajomości. Z takim darem trzeba się urodzić.  
– Ciągle się gapi – skuliłem się, słysząc szept Williama przy uchu. Zamrugałem kil-ka razy, wracając do rzeczywistości. Odwróciłem twarz w stronę jego pochylonej syl-wetki.  
– Myślisz, że jest zazdrosny? – chłopak przesunął dłonią po moim policzku. Odsu-nąłem się gwałtownie, czując gorąco na twarzy.  
– Przestań. To co mówicie jest bez sensu. Każdy mógł tak pomyśleć – zagryzłem wargę, żałując tego, co powiedziałem. – To idiota – splotłem ręce na piersi i wpatrzyłem się w stół.  
Chłopak roześmiał się i wytarmosił mnie czule za włosy.  
– Jutro znajdziemy sobie inną sensację. Nie bierz tego do siebie, Remi.  
Brałem, cholera. Teraz będę widział w sobie dziewczynę do końca życia. Black był chyba stworzony do niszczenia mojego życia. Zaczynam szkołę, a Black już sprawia, że znajomi się ze mnie śmieją. Staram się nawiązać nowe znajomości, a Black robi ze mnie jakąś sierotę lub, co gorsza, transseksualistę. Denerwuję się na Ceremonii Przydzia-łu, a Black… Black to, Black tamto! Czemu zawsze wracam do tego BLACKA?!  
Odszukałem go wzrokiem pełnym furii. Siedział w tym samym miejscu, wsparty ze znużeniem na dłoni. Wpatrywał się w rozgrzebywane przez siebie ciastko z kremem. Wyglądał pięknie. Włosy opadające ciemną kurtyną z ramienia na stół. Zamyślone oczy, zamknięte w swoim bezkresnym kosmosie. Błyszczące kolczyki w uchu, gdy lekko ob-rócił głowę, spoglądając w moją twarz. Moje nagłe zburaczenie – bezcenne.  
Jego ślepia zaśmiały się, gdy figlarnie uniósł kącik ust. I ta chora, nie wiadomo czym wywołana satysfakcja. Zadrżałem, naburmuszając się. Odwróciłem się od niego, zapewne nie tak dumnie, jak bym chciał. Jak się okazało, James także na mnie patrzył. Uniosłem brwi. Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, wcisnął mi palec w policzek.  
– Nie patrz na niego, głuptasie – podparł głowę na ręce i uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Tylko go prowokujesz, żeby dalej się gapił – przewrócił oczyma.  
– Przecież w końcu się znudzi – spuściłem wzrok.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
– Możliwe. Ale wyraźnie bawią go twoje reakcje. Będzie cię dręczył, póki nie przestaniesz – zaśmiał się serdecznie, co zupełnie nie pasowało do sytuacji. Opadły mi ręce, wpatrzyłem się w niego z konsternacją. Miałem nieodparte wrażenie, że wielokrot-nie był dręczycielem. Jęknąłem w duchu.  
– Taaak, może masz rację. Oleję go, w końcu nie będziemy widywać się tak często.  
– I tym oto akcentem kończymy naszą wielką ucztę – dyrektor stał już na katedrze, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
– Prefekci zaprowadzą was do pokojów, gdzie czekają już wasze kufry. Pragnę życzyć wszystkim dobrej nocy – rozłożył ręce, jakby gotowy objąć wszystkich. Chwilę później zapanował chaos. Uczniowie zerwali się ze swoich miejsc. Gdzieniegdzie sły-chać było krzyki prefektów wzywających pierwszorocznych.  
Podniosłem się wraz z Jamesem. Chwyciłem rąbek jego szaty i wniknąłem za nim w tłum. Wkrótce dotarliśmy do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, gdzie powitał nas wysoki, ru-dowłosy chłopak – prefekt. Bez żadnych wyjaśnień poprowadził nas schodami w górę. Kamienne ściany wznosiły się w nieskończoność. Co kilka centymetrów wisiały obrazy, umieszczone w grubych, ciężkich ramach. Malowane postaci przyglądały się nam jak największej w tym roku rozrywce. Machały i szczerzyły do nas zęby.  
– Ze schodami nie ma żartów. Często robią nieciekawe numery – głos prefekta przedarł się przez gwar podnieconych szeptów. Nad nami ciągnęły się długie schody, co chwilę zmieniające swoje położenie. Na sam widok ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Z pewnością nie dostarczą mi takiej frajdy jak Jamesowi.  
Wreszcie weszliśmy w długi, ale obszerny korytarz. Na samym jego końcu wisiał wielki obraz, przedstawiający potężną kobietę.  
– To Gruba Dama – cóż za zaskoczenie. – By wejść do Pokoju Wspólnego, musi-cie podać jej hasło, które będzie zmieniało się raz w tygodniu. Karmazynowy król – oznajmił prefekt.  
Obraz odskoczył od ściany, otwierając się jak drzwi. Po chwili już staliśmy w cie-płym saloniku. Na przeciwległej ścianie mieścił się kamienny kominek, wokół którego ustawione były kanapa i dwa czerwone fotele, obrabiane złotą nicią. W rogu stały dwa stoliki i rząd krzeseł. Po obu stronach paleniska wznosiły się schody. To miejsce od razu przypadło mi do gustu.  
– Po lewej stronie sypialnie chłopców, po prawej – dziewcząt. Kufry już na was czekają, razem z planami lekcji. Jeśli nie ma więcej pytań, można się rozejść.  
Uczniowie rozpierzchli się, chcąc jak najszybciej zobaczyć swoje lokum na następ-ne kilka lat. Poczułem ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. William uśmiechnął się do mnie, gdy się odwróciłem.  
– No, załatwione. Brat Klausa w tym roku doszedł do szkoły, więc zajmie moje miejsce. Ja za to ułożę się przy naszej księżniczce.  
Zacisnąłem wargi i ruszyłem ku schodom. Łóżko, łóżko, łóżko i błogi sen. Lecz, gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi, szczęka opadła mi aż do samej ziemi. Na jednej z pościeli leżał rozłożony Black, przyglądając mi się z tą samą satysfakcją, co przedtem. A miało go tu nie być, cholera jasna! Zamrugałem kilkukrotnie, ale jak na złość ciągle tam tkwił. Poczułem oddechy reszty na karku. Więc byli tak samo zdziwieni, jak ja.  
Will odchrząknął i delikatnie wepchnął mnie do pomieszczenia, przechodząc obok i siadając na jednym z materacy. Reszta do niego dołączyła. Zerkali na Blacka, zasko-czeni, po chwili nawet lekko rozbawieni. Wszystko szło nie tak, jak powinno. To miał być nowy, LEPSZY rozdział w moim życiu, a ja tym czasem nie przewiduję nawet ma-łego plusa w tym morzu wad. Przeniosłem wzrok z niego na chłopaków.  
– Idę do sowiarni – obróciłem się na pięcie i mimo ich nawoływania, wyszedłem z Pokoju Wspólnego. Odetchnąłem głębiej, sunąc na oślep ciemnymi już korytarzami. Do-piero po kilkunastu krokach zebrałem myśli, stwierdzając, że nie mam pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się sowiarnia. Jęknąłem, spuszczając luźno ręce. Nie chciałem tam wracać. Wo-lałbym zwinąć się gdzieś w kącie i znowu odseparować. Już zaczynałem tęsknić za swo-ją samotnością. Ponownie wróciłem do pokoju, obserwowany krzywo przez Grubą Da-mę.  
Słyszałem śmiechy i rozmowy dobiegające z sypialni. Och, wszyscy bawili się na pewno lepiej ode mnie. Usiadłem w fotelu i przeniosłem udręczony wzrok na ogień. Chwila dla mnie i obezwładniającej ciemności. Nic nie mogło nam teraz przeszkodzić. Ciekawe, co u rodziców.  
Pewnie mama z rozpędu weszła do mojego pokoju, chcąc sprawdzić, czy już śpię. Jest taka roztrzepana. Obiecałem sobie, że jutro wyślę jej pierwszy list. „Kochana mamo, już na samym początku trafiłem na kogoś, kto zdaje się być moim fatum. Nie dość, że uważa mnie za dziewczynę, to obawiam się jego zamiarów względem mnie, gdy zgaśnie światło…". No to wstęp już mamy.

Z trudem otworzyłem oczy, rozglądając się po pokoju. Ogień w kominku już się wypalił, a ja z niechęcią stwierdziłem, że w pomieszczeniu jest strasznie zimno. Objąłem się ramionami i, nie do końca przytomny, zacząłem wspinać się po schodach. Z niepoko-jem otworzyłem drzwi, zaglądając do środka. Niepotrzebnie, bo zewsząd dochodziło mnie donośne chrapanie. Cicho wsunąłem się do środka i na palcach podszedłem do swojego łóżka. Zerknąłem na Blacka, leżącego obok. Jego włosy rozsypały się po po-duszce, kołdra zsunęła się z jego ciała, odsłaniając muskularny tors.  
Odwróciłem wzrok i ściągnąłem z siebie szatę. Wsunąłem się pod ciepłą pierzynę i przymknąłem powieki, wdychając przyjemny zapach proszku do prania. W ciemności zalśniły ciemne ślepia, odbijając blask księżyca. Black uśmiechnął się obejmując swoją poduszkę.  
– Dobranoc, dziecino…

* * *

Opowiadanie umieszczam na stronie wbrew-grawitacji w serwisie blogspot. Zapraszam serdecznie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Niezawodny sposób, jak stać się kobietą.**

Tonąłem w oceanie nieświadomości, kołysany przez rozkoszną ciemność. Błogi spokój napawał mnie niesłychaną radością. Nie chciałem się budzić, mimo że ktoś co chwila wymawiał moje imię. Mruczałem, chcąc zagłuszyć irytujący szept. Nagle ból przeszył mój brzuch. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, otwierając szeroko oczy. Na moim pasie sie-dział James, pochylając się nade mną z radosnym uśmiechem. Zacisnąłem zęby, mierząc go wzrokiem. Lecz nim zdążyłem wyrazić swoją niechęć do brutalnych pobudek, zatkał mi usta dłonią.  
– Ciii, Remi. Idziemy do sowiarni – wyszczerzył się.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie miałem ochoty podnosić się z ciepłego posłania. Odwró-ciłem twarz, wciskając policzek w poduszkę i zamykając oczy. Chłopak cicho wypuścił powietrze z płuc, po czym chwycił moje ramiona, potrząsając mocno moim ciałem. Jęk-nąłem.  
– Tak, tak, już – usiadłem, przecierając oczy, podczas gdy jego ręce zacisnęły się na moim pasie. Odchyliłem się lekko w tył, przytomniejąc. Miał na sobie długi, powy-ciągany sweter w niebiesko-czerwone pasy i kremowy bezrękawnik. Do tego ciemne dżinsy i urocze, czerwone trampki z porozwiązywanymi sznurówkami. Niesamowite, jak on to wszystko kompletował.  
– Wczoraj gadaliśmy z Blackiem – zerknął w stronę rozłożonego wygodnie chło-paka. – Fajny gość. W naszym stylu.  
Podwinął moją koszulkę i, nim zdążyłem zaprotestować, ściągnął ją. Objąłem się ramionami, czerwieniąc się po uszy. Uniósł brew.  
– O co chodzi? Ubieraj się – zsunął się z mojego pasa i podszedł do kufra. Po mi-nucie przetrząsania mojej walizki, wyjął z niej zielony golf i jasne dżinsy.  
– Masz. Jesteś taki wątły, że na pewno często chorujesz.  
Miał rację, ale w głębi ducha dziękowałem, że nie znał mojej „choroby", której nie mógł przebić kaszelek ani nawet zapalenie oskrzeli. Zebrałem ubrania i sięgnąłem do kufra. Ręka Jamesa powstrzymała mnie jednak.  
– Jeszcze to – wręczył mi czarne bokserki.  
Spłonąłem rumieńcem i odwróciłem się, spiesząc do łazienki. Czemu oni wszyscy są tak cholernie śmiali?!

Szliśmy budzącym się do życia korytarzem. Kobiety na obrazach odsłaniały nama-lowane zasłony, a pyzate dzieciaki przecierały oczy, niezadowolone. Rozglądałem się, łapczywie chłonąc te dziwności, z którymi nie było mi dane często się spotykać. James wyglądał przez duże okna, patrząc na oblane promieniami jesiennego słońca błonia. Dzień zapowiadał się pięknie. Zastanawiałem się też, skąd chłopak znał tak dobrze za-mek. Nie zawahał się ani chwili przy żadnym zakręcie. Śledziłem więc mijane korytarze, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej z tej wycieczki.  
James otworzył drzwi, wyprowadzając nas na zewnątrz. Mroźny wiatr uderzył w moją twarz. Było na tyle wcześnie, że temperatura nie pasowała do słonecznego poranka. Ruszyłem po kamiennych, krętych schodach. Wkrótce jednak dotarliśmy do drewnia-nych drzwi, za którymi co i raz pohukiwały sowy. Gdy James wszedł do środka, uderzył nas także smród ptasich odchodów i wszechobecna wilgoć. Nic przyjemnego.  
Chłopak natychmiast podleciał do niemal złotej sowy ze śmiesznym puszkiem na czubku głowy. Wyglądała trochę jak przerośnięty kanarek. Zachichotałem, zbliżając się do niej. Kolega uśmiechnął się do mnie.  
– To Frany. Oryginał z niej, co? – pogładził puszystego koguta.  
Pokiwałem tylko głową, przyglądając się zmrużonym ślepiom zwierzęcia. Po chwi-li Frany wzleciała w powietrze, z niebieską kopertą w żółte kropki w dziobie. Nie po-wiem, James też nie był jednym z wielu.  
Westchnąłem, wyciągając z kieszeni list, napisany wczoraj przed kominkiem. Nic takiego, krótkie „dojechałem szczęśliwie", „jestem w Gryffindorze", „znalazłem kole-gów" i „przesyłam całusy". Wręczyłem kopertę brązowej sówce, siedzącej na drewnia-nym drągu. Zapiszczała i wyfrunęła przez okno. Patrzyłem, jak powoli znika na linii ho-ryzontu.  
– Głodny? – James uśmiechnął się do mnie i pociągnął za rękę w stronę wyjścia. Rzeczywiście czułem jak mój żołądek domaga się posiłku. Bez sprzeciwów więc posze-dłem za chłopakiem, oglądając się jeszcze na witające mnie słońce.

Wkrótce wkroczyliśmy do sali, przebrani już w szaty. Chłopcy siedzieli przy stole, śmiejąc się razem z… z Blackiem, oczywiście. Skrzywiłem się, przystając. James obejrzał się za mną.  
– No chodź, nie jest taki zły. Zresztą, nie musicie rozmawiać – chwycił mnie za rę-kaw i, mimo mojego oporu, dociągnął mnie do ławy. Pokonany, usiadłem obok Petera i skupiłem się na smakołykach spoczywających na stole. Kiełbaski, jajka, tosty i naleśniki. Czasem wydaje mi się, że po przemianie żołądek nigdy nie wraca do normy. Sięgnąłem więc po najbliższy półmisek.  
– Hej, dzieciaki, gdzie żeście tak nagle znikli? – William odwrócił się do mnie.  
Wzruszyłem ramionami, połykając pomidora.  
– Wysłaliśmy listy.  
Black wychylił się zza sylwetki Willa i oparł głowę na dłoni. Znowu nie miał na sobie szkolnej szaty… Czyż on nie jest irytujący?!  
– Może jesteś jeszcze za mały na szkołę z internatem, co, dziecino?  
Był, był, był cholernie irytujący! Zacisnąłem dłoń na widelcu.  
– Nie mów tak do mnie – zmierzyłem go wzrokiem, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się szeroko, przewracając oczami. Odwróciłem twarz, zajmując się jedzeniem. Zatłukę go… Słyszysz, Black?! Zadźgam cię tym widelcem!

Dzień jeszcze się nie skończył, a ja już miałem okazję zabić Blacka w myślach z miliard razy. Zawsze siadał za mną razem z Jamesem albo Peterem. Szczerzył się, gdy tylko dawałem mu do zrozumienia, że jest dla mnie pasożytem. Nie myślałem nawet, że tego dnia może stać się coś gorszego.  
Jakże fatalnie się pomyliłem.  
Ostatnia lekcja dobiegła końca, więc wracałem na czele śmiejącej się grupy kole-gów. Ignorowałem go, jak tylko umiałem najlepiej. Będąc tym tak pochłonięty, nawet nie zauważyłem postaci przechodzącej przede mną. Tak doszło do nagłej stłuczki. Unio-słem wzrok, przepraszając, tym bardziej mocno, gdy okazało się, że osobą był nauczyciel. Rozwarłem szeroko powieki, nie wierząc własnym oczom.  
Przede mną stała profesor Trelawney – moja… ciotka.  
– Remi? No coś takiego – objęła dłońmi swoją twarz, zaskoczona tylko trochę bardziej ode mnie.  
Głosy za mną ucichły.  
– Moja siostra nic nie mówiła. Och, co za zbieg okoliczności – klasnęła w ręce, uśmiechając się. – A to twoi koledzy?  
Drgnąłem, wiedziony jakimś niepokojącym przeczuciem. Przywitała się z każdym z nich, na co oni wyszczerzyli się jeszcze bardziej. Między nimi powstała lekka poga-wędka i emocje we mnie powoli opadły, gdy…  
– A jak znosicie jego humorki? Te comiesięczne bóle doprowa…  
– Ciociu, no zobacz jak późno. Chyba gdzieś szłaś, prawda? – przycisnąłem dłonie do swoich policzków, cały w nerwach.  
– A tak, racja… – mówiła coś jeszcze, ale ja ciągnąłem już Williama i Jamesa za ręce w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Ta szalona baba właśnie próbowała wszystko ze-psuć. Cholera, cholera, cho…!  
– Hej, dziecino! Mogę pomóc ci w twoich problemach miesiączkowych? – za mną wybuchły śmiechy. Zaczerwieniłem się, unosząc brwi. Odwróciłem do nich twarz. Black zwisał z ramienia Willa, rycząc z rozbawienia. James dostał poważnej czkawki, pod-trzymując Petera. Spaliłem się ze wstydu. Po raz kolejny.  
Zacisnąłem wargi i odwróciłem się na pięcie. Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, ruszyłem przed siebie, pragnąc tylko zagrzebać się w książkach. Mimo nawoływania nie do końca jeszcze opanowanych chłopaków, ani mi się śniło zawrócić. Niemalże wbie-głem po schodach, przepychając się między uczniami. Prawie czułem przytłaczającą bez-silność, która z każdą godziną wciskała mnie coraz bardziej w ziemię. Żałosne. Uch, dlaczego ja?!  
Po wyposażeniu się w książki, usiadłem w fotelu w Pokoju Wspólnym. Otworzy-łem Historię Magii na pierwszym rozdziale i zacząłem chłonąć wiedzę. Starałem się wy-paść z rytmu rzeczywistości, ale gdy tylko zaczęło mi się to udawać, chłopaki wparowali do pomieszczenia. Cicho szeptali coś w kącie. Wydąłem wargi, zdegustowany.  
William kucnął przy mnie. Mówił coś o kumplowaniu się, głupich żartach i tym podobnych. Siedziałem, nadal niewzruszony, więc z nieporadną miną wrócił do grupki. Chciałem być sam, a ta cała „przyjaźń" zaczynała mnie poważnie nudzić. Nie jestem jakąś atrakcją turystyczną!

Przetarłem oczy, wykończony. Niemalże ślepłem już od tych małych literek. Zerk-nąłem na zegar. Jedenasta trzydzieści. Czułem, że mój organizm wyraźnie protestuje. Zebrałem więc swoje rzeczy i wspiąłem się po schodach do sypialni. Księżyc skrył się za chmurami, wszędzie panowała ciemność i chrapanie. Z westchnieniem zdjąłem sweter i spodnie. Padłem jak długi na pościel. Zmrużyłem oczy. Jak długo tak będzie? Czego chce Black i o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?!  
Srebrny blask zza okna oświetlił sylwetkę chłopaka, siedzącego na parapecie. Za-mrugałem kilka razy. O wilku mowa.  
– Hej.  
Nie odpowiedziałem.  
– Słuchaj mały, to bez sensu. Spróbuj nie zachowywać się jak dzieciak.  
– A co ty o mnie wiesz? – syknąłem, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle. Usiadłem na piętach, wpatrując się w niego.  
Miał na sobie tylko ciemne spodnie od dresu i ten błysk w oku. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.  
– Jesteś śmieszny, dziecino.  
Zadrżałem.  
– Nie mów tak do mnie! – zaraz zniżyłem głos, z ulgą słuchając ogłuszającego chrapania.  
Podniósł się, a jego włosy zsunęły się z ramion na plecy. Stanął przede mną, krzy-żując ręce na piersi.  
– O co chodziło tej babce?  
Cholerny, wścibski Black. Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę, nienawidzę! Nim zdąży-łem się zorientować, stanąłem tuż przed nim i wbiłem pięści w jego tors, na co nawet nie drgnął.  
– Nie twoja sprawa – usłyszałem własny głos, który nagle stał się zachrypnięty.  
Do nozdrzy wdarł się jakiś zapach. Słodki i rozkoszny. Co to za zapach? Tymcza-sem on chwycił moje nadgarstki i przeszedł ze mną krok do przodu. Za plecami miałem łóżko. Konstrukcja baldachimu wbijała mi się w plecy. Zadrżałem.  
– Naprawdę jesteś jak dziewczyna – przekrzywił lekko głowę, uśmiechając się ko-kieteryjnie. Odwróciłem twarz. Spokojnie puścił moje dłonie, przyglądając mi się nadal. Nagle rozczochrał moje włosy.  
– Śpij już, dziecino…  
Tylko jedno cisnęło mi się teraz na usta.  
– Lawenda…

* * *

Opowiadanie umieszczam na stronie wbrew-grawitacji w serwisie blogspot. Zapraszam serdecznie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Każdy ma swoje tajemnice.**

Uchyliłem powieki, witając ostre słońce, wpadające przez okno. W powietrzu lewitowały pyłki i kurz. Cisza i spokój. Ale inna od tej wczorajszej. Bo poprzedniej nocy była tylko cisza, upita zapachem lawendy. Pięknym i delikatnym, stanowczo.  
Na początku był zdziwiony, ale na jego ustach powoli zakwitał uśmiech – jeden z jego, ten cwaniacki, nazbyt agresywny. Odwróciłem twarz, gdy pochylał się nade mną, wsuwając nos w moje włosy, całując głowę. A wtedy, jak rażony prądem, otworzyłem szeroko zaciśnięte powieki, które patrzyły tak tylko, by nic nie widzieć. Wsunął dłoń między moje jasne kosmyki, przekładając je w palcach, zaintrygowany.  
– Jak czekolada – mruknął cicho.  
Mimowolnie zerknąłem w stronę swoich ubrań, gdzie z kieszeni wystawało sre-berko po skonsumowanej tabliczce. Lubiłem czekoladę – mleczną, białą, karmelową, orzechową… Zresztą, bardzo szybko dostarczała mojemu organizmowi magnezu, który był tak potrzebny po przemianach. Cisza. Chłopak podniósł mnie i ułożył w łóżku, jak lalkę. Odwrócił się i bez słowa już padł na pościel. A ja długo jeszcze nie spałem, pobu-dzany przez bezwstydną woń jego ciała. Tak, dziś będzie padało.  
Uprzytomniłem sobie, że chrapanie ustało, ale gdy się odwróciłem, było już za późno. Rzucili się na mnie, śmiejąc się. Wrzeszczałem by przestali – nienawidzę łaskotek, na dodatek Peter gniótł boleśnie moją nogę, wrażliwą po ostatnim wilczym wypadku. Leżeli teraz na mnie, obok mnie i pode mną. Uśmiechnąłem się do wyszczerzonej twarzy Jamesa. William potargał moje włosy.  
– Wyspany, maluchu?  
– Nie bardzo – pokręciłem głową, siadając między nimi.  
Było mi dobrze, tak jakoś ciepło. Może to wszystko traktuję zbyt osobiście? Ina-czej nie umiałbym nazwać uznania mnie za dziewczynę, tym bardziej podejrzewania u mnie bólów menstruacyjnych, jednak chyba rzeczywiście musiałem odzwyczaić się od tych moich dziecięcych zachowań.

Przy śniadaniu zleciały się sowy z listami od rodzin. Mama pisała, że u nich też wszystko w porządku, że już się nie martwi i że bardzo mnie kocha – typowy list rodzi-cielski. Dopijając powoli swój sok dyniowy, zerknąłem w stronę miejsca Blacka. Ugry-złem się w język, gdy sam ułożył się w zapytanie o jego irytującą osobę. Rano nie było go w sypialni, tutaj też się nie zjawił. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i przesunąłem wzro-kiem po ścianach, na których błyskały ostatnie przed ulewą promienie słońca.  
Czekał mnie długi dzień zajęć, ale starannie się przygotowałem. Nie chciałem, by coś mnie zaskoczyło. Na samą myśl o nieodpowiedzeniu na pytanie nauczyciela ciarki przechodziły mi po plecach. Taka natura. Wchodząc do klasy profesora Slughorna, usia-dłem na stałym miejscu. Nie za daleko, ale i też nie za blisko biurka nauczyciela. Obok mnie, w długiej ławce, usadowił się James, a Peter zajął miejsce za nami. Podparłem głowę na dłoni i wpatrzyłem się w przesiąknięty wilgocią sufit. Krzesło obok mnie od-sunęło się. Ruda czupryna zalśniła w nikłym świetle. Zwróciłem twarz na piegowatą osóbkę obok mnie. Dziewczyna z westchnieniem wyciągała podręczniki, nawet nie za-szczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Oparłem się o krzesło, spoglądając na Jamesa. Wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. Lekcja zaczęła się dokładnie w chwili, gdy ciemnooki Gryfon wpadł do sali, dysząc ze zmęczenia.

–… przy sporządzaniu eliksirów ważne są proporcje i kolejność mieszania składni-ków – starałem się, by mój głos nie przeszedł w senny bełkot. Profesor Slughorn, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, przyklasnął po raz wtóry.  
– Tak, tak, chłopcze. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!  
Obok mnie znowu ołówek zaczął kreślić wywijasy, szemrząc na papierze. Przyglą-dałem się strużkom wody, spływającym po szybie. Nagle zielone żaróweczki zaświeciły się gdzieś z boku. Przeniosłem wzrok na dziewczynę siedzącą obok. Wpatrywała się we mnie z wyraźnym zdziwieniem. Powoli i jakby niepewnie obdarzyła mnie uśmiechem. Niewiele myśląc, oddałem jej ten grymas. Dziwna, cholernie dziwna…  
Dzwonek zadźwięczał mi w uszach. Zmarszczyłem brwi, podnosząc się z miejsca i pakując książki. Wyszedłem z sali na czele gromady.  
– Remi! – James dopadł mnie, przysuwając mi pod nos pokreśloną kartkę. Wska-zał palcem liczbę na samym dole.  
– Trzydzieści osiem punktów, rozumiesz? – zaśmiał się, przyciskając swoje ramię do mojego. – Jesteś jak kopalnia złota.  
– Miło, że wreszcie ktoś mnie docenił – przewróciłem oczami, ale wyszczerzyłem się do niego. Po chwili podbiegła do nas reszta. Zerknąłem kątem oka na Syriusza. Gdzie on był? Nie zamierzałem o to pytać, więc zmrużyłem oczy. Czekała nas jeszcze lekcja na powietrzu – podstawy latania musimy poznać nim spadnie śnieg. Tylko raz siedziałem na miotle, więc czułem się w tym niepewnie. To nie to, co transmutacja. Nie wyczytasz tego z książek. Najchętniej wypisałbym się ze wszystkich sportów. Wystar-czał mi comiesięczny maraton.  
Błonia pokryte były grubą warstwą błota, musieliśmy więc obchodzić je dookoła, by dotrzeć do stałego gruntu. Z obrzydzeniem obserwowałem, jak moje buty zaczynają lepić się od mokrej ziemi. Nienawidziłem mieć racji co do pogody. I gdy tak szedłem zamyślony, nagle nogi mi się rozjechały, a ja prawie wpadłem twarzą w kałużę. Ciemne włosy owinęły moją szyję, a słodki zapach lawendy przedarł się przez wilgoć. Silne dło-nie zacisnęły się na mojej klatce piersiowej. Niestety, chłopak przede mną nie miał tyle szczęścia.  
Wysoki blondyn wylądował na tyłku w kałuży błota. Zasłoniłem usta dłonią, prze-straszony. Szare oczy przeszyły mnie na wskroś, a spomiędzy ust wydobył się jadowity syk. Moją uwagę przykuł zielony krawat Slytherinu.  
– Jak łazisz, bachorze? – warknął na mnie, podnosząc się z mokrej trawy.  
Kilku Śizgonów odwróciło twarze, unosząc brwi. Grupka starszaków podeszła do kolegi, przyglądając się nam. Zadrżałem, wpatrując się w każdego z nich. Z pewnością byli starsi, wyżsi i silniejsi. Moją uwagę przykuł jednak ciemnowłosy chłopak, stojący tuż obok poszkodowanego. Znałem te oczy. Twarz bardzo podobna, chociaż mocniej zarysowana. Wysokie kości policzkowe, twardy podbródek.  
Black, nie zdradzając ani cienia zdenerwowania, postawił mnie na własnych no-gach. Niepewnie zerknąłem na niego. To szaleniec, bez wątpienia.  
– Coś nie tak, Lucjuszu? Jak widzę, to tylko grupa dzieciaków – ciemnowłosy Śli-zgon zerknął na mnie z obrzydzeniem, unosząc podbródek. Czułem jak powoli się kur-czę.  
– Jest mi winny pranie – warknął blondyn, wskazując na mnie.  
Twarz jego kolegi nie zmieniła się, chociaż oczy spoczęły na podobnych, wręcz ta-kich samych – oczach Blacka.  
– Nieważne, innym razem – po chwili milczenia, pociągnął szarookiego za sobą, prowadząc także resztę grupy. Tym razem otwarcie odwróciłem twarz do Syriusza. Uniosłem brwi, nie rozumiejąc wiele. Patrzył jeszcze za swoim szykowniejszym sobo-wtórem.  
– I kto tu jest wścibski? – mimo że nic nie powiedziałem, zerknął na mnie. Wsunął dłoń w moje włosy. Skuliłem się pod jego dotykiem. Krępował mnie ten jego zapach. Dziwne było to, że coś w Blacku tak mi się podobało.  
– Chodźmy – James machnął na nas ręką i razem z chłopakami ruszył w stronę po-lany.  
– Uważaj na nich – silna dłoń rozczochrała mi włosy, a jej właściciel ruszył za po-zostałymi.  
– Skąd ta nagła troska?!

Wkrótce byliśmy gotowi do lekcji latania. Ciemnowłosy, umięśniony mężczyzna dawał nam już ostatnie instrukcje.  
– Do mnie! – chór głosów przywołał kapryśne miotły. Większość nie miała z tym problemu. Mnie na szczęście także się udało.  
– A teraz przełóżcie nogę… – dalsze paplanie nauczyciela nikogo nie interesowało. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy na miotłach, ściskając mocno ich trzony. Zerknąłem ukradkiem na Jamesa, który z uśmiechem zawisł już kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Ja wolałem tak nie ryzykować.  
– Teraz do góry…!  
Wszyscy wznieśli się kilka metrów nad ziemię, by chwilę później opaść na nią z głośnym mlaśnięciem. Zapowiadała się jeszcze długa i strasznie nudna lekcja. Jednak nasz jedyny ratunek nadszedł – zaczęło padać. I to nie byle jak. Lunęło w jednej chwili. Dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć i to one pierwsze popędziły w stronę zamku. Nie czekali-śmy długo, by ruszyć za nimi.

Siedziałem przed kominkiem, wycierając włosy z wody. Obok mnie rozłożyła się reszta, dyskutując o lataniu. Brali to za świetną zabawę. Ja uważałem, że Quidditch to piękny sport – zwłaszcza gdy się go ogląda z ziemi. Jednak nie wyrzekłem ani słowa, zanurzając się w książce do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Nudziło mi się, więc ubolewa-łem nad brakiem konkretnej pracy domowej.  
Nagle silny ból jak impuls rozdarł moją czaszkę. Skuliłem się, zaciskając powieki. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc, podnosząc się na drżących nogach. Zupełnie wy-leciało mi z głowy. Opuściłem książkę na fotel i wszedłem po schodach do sypialni.  
– Kiepsko się poczułem, zaraz wracam – starałem się uspokoić głos, który chciał krzyczeć. Chyba William nic nie wyczuł, bo po chwili znowu rozbrzmiały rozmowy. Wszedłem do pokoju i padłem na kolana przed swoją walizką. Drżącymi dłońmi wycią-gnąłem z niej tekturowe pudełko, niemalże rozrywając je. Między łzami cisnącymi się do oczu zobaczyłem nieduży flakonik, wypełniony niebieskawym napojem. Szybko odkor-kowałem buteleczkę i łyknąłem wszystko od razu.  
Ostre pazury wycofały się z wnętrza mojej klatki piersiowej, a ciężkie imadło zwolniło uścisk na mojej głowie. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, ocierając oczy.  
– Lemoniadka?  
Podskoczyłem jak oparzony, odwracając się do postaci siedzącej na łóżku. Zachły-snąłem się powietrzem i jak zahipnotyzowany zacząłem pakować przezroczyste flakoniki do pudełka. Schowałem je bezpiecznie w szafce.  
– I znowu interesujesz się czymś, czym nie powinieneś – odwróciłem twarz, pod-nosząc się. Otarłem dłonią spocony kark. Chłopak przysunął się do mnie tak, że gdy się odwróciłem, uderzyłem w jego tors.  
– Kolejny punkt dla ciebie.  
Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Odepchnąłem go, na co z pewnością mi pozwolił. Zszedłem na dół, nie martwiąc się o nic. Nigdy nie dowie się, co jest w butelkach.

– Znowu przegrałeś.  
Triumfalny śmiech zadudnił w pokoju, a James stanął na planszy do szachów, ubrany w swoją wielką piżamę w żyrafki, unosząc dumnie dłoń, niczym król. Peter jęk-nął spoglądając na rozbitą królową, tak brutalnie przygniecioną stopą okularnika. Pokrę-ciłem głową, przyglądając się ich grze od dłuższego czasu. Black zniknął jakąś godzinę temu, gdy zaczynało się ściemniać. Teraz na dworze panowały już egipskie ciemności, gdyż niebo było ciągle zasnute ciemnymi chmurami. Zwróciłem twarz w stronę milczą-cego Williama.  
Siedział na łóżku w swojej seledynowej koszuli i spodniach od piżamy. Długie włosy opadały mu na plecy. Podszedłem do niego na palcach i stanąłem za nim na czwo-raka, zaglądając mu przez ramię. W rękach trzymał list, któremu przyglądał się od jakie-goś czasu.  
– Od kogo? – szepnąłem.  
Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przyciągając mnie do siebie i sadzając sobie między no-gami. Spłonąłem rumieńcem, skupiając wzrok na pomiętej kartce.  
– Od mojej siostry, Emily.  
Na lekko pożółkłym papierze widniały szczególnie wyróżnione cztery, czy sześć słów „tęsknię".  
– Ile ma lat? – przyjrzałem się koślawym literom z cichą sympatią.  
– Niedługo skończy szesnaście.  
Spojrzałem na niego, na początku z niedowierzaniem. Ale w miarę jak jego twarz nie zmieniła się, odchrząknąłem lekko, zwracając wzrok na list. Jednak coś w tej jego minie wydawało się być smutne. Jedno „tęsknię" rozmazane było całkiem świeżą kroplą.

Od kamiennych ścian odbijało się głośne chrapanie całej trójki. Trójki mówię, bo Black jeszcze nie wrócił z wieczornej eskapady. Co on takiego robi, gdy znika bez śla-du? Westchnąłem przewracając się na bok. Jego pościel leżała pięknie ułożona przez skrzaty. Irytujące, że zawsze myślę właśnie o nim. Wiedziony jakąś tajemniczą siłą pod-niosłem się i stanąłem nad zgrabnie złożoną kołdrą. Pogładziłem ją, rozpylając w powie-trzu zapach lawendy. Westchnąłem, odwracając wzrok na księżyc. Mimo jego niepozor-nego wyglądu zmieniał się z każdą nocą, napawając mnie przerażeniem.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wierząc swoim zmysłom. Szybko podszedłem do okna, opierając dłonie na szybie. Ciemna postać unosiła się w powietrzu, na tle księżyca. Unio-słem brwi, zaskoczony.  
Zobaczyłem prawdziwy uśmiech Syriusza – ciepły i pełen spokoju. Ciemne włosy poniewierał gniewny wiatr, będąc dla niego jednak kompanem, a nie przeciwnikiem. Oczy lśniły, jak gwiazdy nad nim. Powiedziałem – Syriusza, bo do tego wyrazu twarzy nie pasował już przydomek Black. Dla niego był to urojony świat – znacznie lepszy naj-wyraźniej od tego jaki istniał naprawdę. I tak w rzeczywistości to wtedy zacząłem mu zazdrościć.

* * *

Opowiadanie umieszczam na stronie wbrew-grawitacji w serwisie blogspot. Zapraszam serdecznie :)


End file.
